whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Elimelech
Elimelech of Judea, also known as Elimelech the Twice Damned and who later calls himself Izaha, is a biblical character and a Seraph of the True Black Hand. His exact clan and generation are unknown. Biography Elimelech was the husband of , as told in the Bible in the . He was attacked and Embraced by an unknown assailant. Naomi found her husband wandering in the fields – a cold, undead, empty shell. She placed him in a shallow unmarked grave. Three nights later, he rose up insane and suffering from a thirst no fountain could quench. He went out searching for his family, eventually finding them months later in another country. But his madness overtook him and Elimelech killed both his sons by ripping out their throats. When his sanity returned, Elimelech cursed himself and his abhorrent unlife. He sought solitude and hoped for a soul to come and end his existence. Time and time again, the Beast would overtake Elimelech and he would go on a killing rampage. He kept an eye on his wife and daughter, watching them live a terrible life working in the fields for meager sustenance. This only brought more pain to his unlife. Elimelech sentenced himself to a life of solitude, living off cattle and sleeping travelers. Generations passed and Elimelech realized his curse would never be over and the elder vampire's already fragile mind lost hold of reality. He gave himself to the Beast for a span of centuries, killing everything, man or monster, in his path. He had degenerated to the point where only Cainite blood, not human, quenches his thirst. Elimelech's travels eventually led him to the True Black Hand. He was too unpredictable to trust completely, but he was also too old and powerful for them to turn him away. Elimelech uses the Hand as a distraction to forget his past and his pain. The Seraphim accept him as a peer, let him in on their deliberations, and hear his council when he is himself and send him to his cell in chains when he is not. All the elders of the Black Hand refuse to enter a room with Elimelech alone, for reasons none will discuss. Little is known of how he became one of the Seraphim, other than the fact that he acquired the title by destroying his predecessor, Appius Claudius Corvus, in legitimate monomacy. Elimelech only explained that he felt moved by a sense of duty to an honorable fallen foe to take that foe's place as a Seraph. And that he, like Jalan-Aajav, would give his last drop of blood in defense of the Regent and her Peace. V20 Timeline In The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra, Elimelech appears to have entirely lost his mind and is only known as the ghoul servant Izaha, Caretaker of the Aralu. Even the Del'Roh and wazirs seem unaware of his true nature and identity, and nobody knows how long he has been in Enoch or how he got there in the first place. Appearance Elimelech bears a kind face wholly inappropriate to one of the most terrible vampires in the Sabbat's Black Hand. Although his appearance is rumored to change when he keeps his own company, Elimelech typically appears as a grandfatherly man of Persian or Mesopotamian descent. He wears the same clothes as he did during the days he spent alive with Ruth in : a simple linen shift and a pair of weathered sandals. Individuals familiar with him swear that his skin has darkened with age and that he is an Assamite, but Elimelech neither confirms nor refutes these claims. Speculation on Generation The character sheet for Elimelech from Children of the Night suggests that he is a Malkavian of the fourth generation, if not lower. Dementation is the signature Discipline of that clan, and a vampire must be of the fourth generation to have 9 dots in a Discipline. Moreover, Elimelech's insanity ties well with the Clan of the Moon. However, if he is of the third or second generation then the concept of clan becomes meaningless. Character Sheet |clan = unknown |sire = unknown |nature = Monster |demeanor = Masochist |generation = unknown (conjectured from 2nd to 5th) |embrace = Ruth 1:3 (circa 1200 BCE) |apparent age = 50s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 7 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 5, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 8, Intelligence 9, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 6, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 4, Empathy 5, Expression (Prayer) 4, Intimidation 3, Leadership 4, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Etiquette 2, Herbalism 4, Melee 2, Performance 5, Ride 1, Stealth 3, Survival 4 |knowledges = Academics 4, Hearth Wisdom 6, History 9, Investigation 5, Law 1, Linguistics 8, Medicine 2, Occult 4, Science (Agriculture) 5 |disciplines = Animalism 2, Auspex 8, Celerity 2, Dementation 9, Dominate 7, Fortitude 9, Necromancy 1, Obfuscate 7, Potence 3, Presence 1, Protean 3 |necromantic paths = Sepulchre Path 1 |backgrounds = Allies 6, Black Hand Membership 5, Sabbat Status 8 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 1, Courage 2 |morality = Humanity 1 |willpower = 10 }} Gallery Elimelech1.jpg|''Elimelech the Twice-Damned'' VTES card. Art by Jeff Laubenstein References * * * Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Vampires of unknown clan (WOD) Category:Tal'Mahe'Ra Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character